In Between The Stars
by Loise
Summary: Where the colonies were destroyed by Romefeller before AC 180 and Sanq is still ruled by the Peacecrafts, yet rebellion stirs in the heart of the Peacecraft princess. A 'what if' fic, for gw500. A series of one shots.
1. In Between The Stars

Title: In Between The Stars  
Pairing/Characters: Relena, Quatre, Milliardo  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: alternate timeline  
Notes: Originally had a different ending, but liked this one better. Also... it's strange what the mind can come up with. Written for gw500.

* * *

Relena sighed, her eyes dull with lack of sleep, but her back rigid after years of training to be the perfect Peacecraft princess. Her brother, Milliardo, surrounded by a bevy of brunette aristocrats, glared at her briefly.

A quick jerk of her fan hid her errant giggles. Her brother was in a worse situation, she considered, he was of marriageable age and was, as much as she was hesitant to admit it, quite handsome. And a catch.

This was a ball, mainly to attract the ladies to Milliardo. He was notoriously short tempered and rude with empty headed females and Relena knew that both of her parents feared for their oldest child.

They feared rebellion in their son. Milliardo had a role to fulfill, to be the dutiful and passive prince of Sanq. Their restictions and constrictions that they imposed to hamper their children, only encouraged more angry thoughts.

Relena greatly desired freedom from their rules and cages. She wasn't going to become addict, or become an unwed mother, or commit a crime. But she did want to escape the conventions that were ridiculously outdated.

It was AC 195, though the colonies had been destroyed before she was born and yet she was here, at a ball to spur her brother into a marital relationship, wearing petticoats.

Since birth great responsibilities had been given to her. Relena, ever the dutiful child had only wanted to please her parents. But sometimes she wondered if her parents were only using her for their own motivations and beliefs.

She was a figure head of the young pacifist movement, and while her brother had taken the role in the shadows, Relena had given into her parents demands and had given countless interviews, speeches and appeared on television. She wasn't a starlet however, sometimes wondering what she was getting out of this.

Staring up at the night's sky, she wondered if it had looked differently before the Colonies had been destroyed by Romefeller and OZ. There were still a few space stations and resource satellites, mostly managed by the supposedly near trillionaires, the Winners.

Her parents had been against the destruction of the colonies, many had, but Romefeller was in charge not the rulers of Sanq and they had fired massive lasers and explosives on the main colonies of L1 to L5. Millions had migrated back to Earth, many had been refugees and nearly all were united by one voice, Heero Yuy, their leader.

Relena had long been intrigued by Heero Yuy, a pacifist like her parents, escaping from a near fatal assassination attempt, he had been the unwilling spear point of Romefeller's campaign to destroy the colonies. His protests, his real wishes had been washed away under the suppression of the media. Speeches were edited to convey the message that Romefeller had wanted.

Seeing footage of a colony being detroyed had been an interesting if heartbreaking experience. Within those steel and iron colonies people had had died there. Some had been stubborn and refused to leave, others according to their financial or criminal status had been unable. There was no estimate of the number of lives lost. Romefeller had insisted this was better than war, and many had agreed.

Her own kingdom had been threatened by Romefeller and she had always heard rumours of a treaty that confined her parents to their opinions. Her own voice was unfettered.

"The sky..." she whispered, out of way of everyone. Alone, but still able to hear the courtly tunes of the ball and the voices and laughter. "The sky _must_ be free."

"Full of fond wishes, Princess Relena. The sky isn't as free as you think." Said a young male voice, just behind her.

Jumping, as she had thought she was alone. Relena hurriedly brought a hand to her throat as she swallowed back down a gasp and regarded the blond boy.

"Quatre Winner. Is that you?" A mere formality, she would have to be blind and reclusive not to have seen an image of the dashing heir to the Winner fortune.

He laughed and Relena felt her cheeks warm up, and a smile form across her face. "I suppose the shadows do hide who I truly am. I am sorry, Princess."

She hoped the shadows hid her blush. "No, it's fine. I just - didn't expect you. Please call me Relena. We can be equals, can't we?" She extended a hand.

He regarded her for a moment before placing a warm hand into her own. Relena unexpectedly thanked her mother for believing that gloves were too grown up for her daughter.

"Of course. I would love to be friends with you Relena." He smiles boyishly, charmingly and his hand grips tighter around her for a moment before he withdraws. "And call me Quatre."

"F-friends?"

"Yes, friends. I've much about you, Relena."

"I've heard some about you too," Relena murmured back, not saying that she knew his blood type, his favourite food and the best present he had ever received.

"But the stars, they are beautiful. They shine with a radiance that you cannot find in neon lights. The sheer loveliness of space is a wonderful thing. I one day wish to go there."

"It's pity that the colonies were destroyed. Space had a vibrant culture once." Relena says regretfully. "I've seen pictures, read books, heard stories, but it isn't the same."

"I was almost born in space. If it weren't for Romefeller. The colonies would be still there if - "

"I wouldn't," Relena interrupts. "Tonight isn't the best night to express your true feelings."

Quatre pauses before smiling at her. "You're right. I can be foolhardy sometimes. And say careless things. Perhaps I should be more cautious."

"It's all right, I understand your feelings and motives. Sometimes," her voice drops to below a whisper and he has to lean into hear, "I feel the same."

"You don't often hear that in the press." Quatre says softly, "You have _those_ thoughts?"

There's something about how he says those words, that makes her turn and stare into his eyes. They are bright, intelligent and testing. "I'm not sure what you mean Quatre," she murmurs jerkily, her head lowering.

"Relena, you're not a fool, you have to have heard it. I know, there have been rumours for months. About a... rebellion." He voice drops at the last word.

Her eyes narrows. "I take it, that you followed me here?" Her fingers drift to a security bracelet, where one push on a special button will call bodyguards.

"It's more than that. I'm... here to tell you, that we are not alone."

"They're aliens!"

"No!" Quatre quickly ends that thought train. "I want you to meet someone. He's a friend of Heero Yuy." He smiles as he eager gasp, "I thought you might be interested."

"The Heero Yuy? A friend of his?" Relena says excitably, "I'd be delighted! But... who is he? Um... Of course, I would have to check my date book."

Quatre laughs and Relena feels a warm blush infuse her cheeks. "His name is Odin Lowe." He smiles at Relena. "So, you will come, Relena?" He holds out a hand.

"I will," Relena promises, her hand slipping into Quatre's own hand easily.


	2. Birth

Birth

* * *

"And?" 

The blond billionaire smiles tiredly but triumphantly, "She's agreed to see you Odin, she was easier to persuade than I thought she would be. Her brother must have speculated that she had some sympathies, but I don't believe he knows all of her strengths. She's stronger than him in some ways."

"You haven't heard then," Odin says slowly, his voice heavy and choked. "That's understandable."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong? Something has gone wrong," Quatre sags into the seat next to Odin. "Something goes right, then something goes wrong…" He shakes his head.

"Heero Yuy, he's dead."

Quatre's back in rigid as he turns swiftly to face Odin. "What! No, this is… is awful. What are we going to do?"

"Assassination. It has to be OZ, they're the henchmen of Romefeller." Odin stated duly, hands threading through his hair.

"Then it must have been General Treize," Quatre declared, "He wants to defeat us. You that as well as I, Odin."

"Yes, it must have been," Odin murmured, "The doctors, I've spoke to them, and they have advised me that - "

"They have ordered you, Odin. That's what they have done."

"That is so, but they know what they doing. They have been revolting against Romefeller since before the colonies were destroyed."

"What have they told you? What must we do now, Odin?" Quatre asked sadly.

"I am… going to be Heero Yuy."

"You?" Quatre exclaimed, "A symbol of peace?"

"Not exactly, no." Heero shook his head, "It's confusing I know, but it what we must do."

"What do they intend? How is it, that you becoming Heero Yuy, will save us? Heero was our chance to have a link between us, the soldiers, and the pacifists. Without him, we lose much of the ground that we have lost."

"Relena will have to take that position. She will have to."

"You've never met the girl, Odin, and yet you already seem fascinated." Quatre muttered.

"I've seen footage, and I've heard much. You were impressed?" Heero asked.

"I don't know Odin, she's young. And has been sheltered for most of her life. She doesn't yet have the hardness of Milliardo, but that's probably for the best. That man is cold, if powerful."

"You must call me Heero, now, Quatre. That's who I am."

"Heero," Quatre says slowly. "It's - the doctors want this? It's just so soon. And I - I never expected that this… would happen. I should have, I should have planned ahead."

"The doctors thought, don't worry Quatre, plan for now. The future is still uncertain."

Quatre turns to the newly named Heero, "You must be borrowing from the great Heero Yuy, the Odin I know was too much of a soldier to ever talk like that."

There is a pause before Heero speaks again. "The battle front has changed, you know that Quatre."

"Yes, we have to plan," Quatre takes a deep breath and nods. "I have asked Relena to meet us, I haven't told her when and she was too surprised to ask. I told her that she would be meeting Odin Lowe, that you knew Heero. And now you are him."

"I am Heero Yuy now. And we are going to avenge the colonies and reverse the power of Romefeller."

Eyes intent of Heero, Quatre nods.

* * *


	3. Necessary Talk

In Between the Stars

* * *

Quatre inclined his head towards the servant, a polite smile gracing his features. Nodding his thanks, he entered through the open door, which was discreetly and quietly closed after him.

A tasteful, well appointed room was what he first saw. Relena, the sole reason he was here, was no where in sight. Resisting the urge to sigh, Quatre slouched slightly in annoyance. He wandered further, wondering if he should dismiss courtesy and just sit down. Quatre was exhausted, tired from the endless bantering between the doctors, Heero's... he stopped, and shook his head. Already the name went quickly off his tongue. Heero's stubborn silence of what he intended to do, Quatre wasn't even sure if Heero wanted or intended to meet with Relena. Which made it difficult to facilitate a meeting he wasn't sure that would ever take place.

The servant, a man that had introduced himself as Pagan, had insisted she was here. Dismissing it, Quatre walked over to a delicate chaise was, and sat down. It was bliss for his feet, so Quatre sighed happily.

"Quatre Winner?" A voice behind him startled Quatre. Instantly coming aware, he whirled around to face the speaker. "Pagan told me that you were here. He'll fetch my sister when we are done talking."

This wasn't what Quatre wanted. Making the best of the situation, Quatre stretched out his hand, "Is that so? Well, I don't know what we could talk about."

"Don't be patronising, Winner. I know what you are a part of. I know what you have done," Milliardo Peacecraft murmured quietly. "My sister doesn't. With what you have done, why would you even think that I would consider allowing Relena to join your... group?"

Today was just not Quatre's day. Quatre considered being urban and polite, but judging from the almost feral look in Milliardo's eyes, pacifism was not his forte.

Time to be blunt then. "Relena is not a fighter. I do not want her as a fighter. Don't worry, I won't allow her to be hurt. She'll be a symbol. A grand figure head, that people can follow, she can inspire people."

"Do you think Relena will want that?"

Quatre had now decided that Heero had all the cushy jobs. He resolved to get back at Heero. Externally he merely smiled, wondering how long would Milliardo keep him here.

"She won't. Relena is far too independent." Milliardo insisted. "Don't come here again. I won't be fooled by your so called social calls. You will leave - "

"Are you leaving then, Milliardo?" Relena said loudly, a welcoming smile on her face as she floated in. "I do so want to talk to Quatre, alone."

Milliardo swallowed, his jaw tight with tension. Nodding to them both, he left the room. Quatre was surprised at the restraint he expressed in quietly, carefully closing the door.

Relena turns to him, hands clasped in front of her. She walks forward, and sits beside him. They are almost touching, but not. Relena takes a careful, deep breath. "I want to help." She says quietly, "I do. Quatre, I want to help!"

Slowly Quatre smiles, he inclines his head and places one hand on hers. "Heero Yuy will be very pleased to meet someone of your devotion."

She shivers, and turns to him excited and nervous at the same time. "Really? I always wanted to meet him, her ideas, his dreams... I thought I would never meet him."

"You have the chance," Quatre squeezes her hand with his own.

With a start, Relena withdraws from him. "Heero Yuy, he's dead, Quatre. He was assassinated. I won't meet him, because he's dead. There will be no dreams."

It was quite difficult to keep his face straight as Relena tore his plans apart. She was smarter than he had figured. "Yes, and I mourn his death as well as you, Relena."

"Then how will I meet a dead man?" Relena asks, his nostrils white with anger. "He's dead, he's no more! The Heero Yuy is gone, forever! You have tried to fool me and - "

"There's a new Heero Yuy," Quatre interrupts. "He's young, but he is devoted to what the original Heero Yuy wanted. Both Heero Yuys wanted you Relena, please. Please, don't."

"A-A new one?" Relena struggles to say something, her mouth moving helplessly. "How is that possible?"

"Please, Relena, meet with Heero Yuy and decide what you do then."

Staring at him cautiously, Relena jerkily, slowly nods. "It won't harm anyone, then." She murmurs quietly.

* * *

"But what would he want with Relena?"

Milliardo frowns. "I'm - I don't know. He wants her, for his 'dreams of peace,'" Milliardo snorts. "The Winner boy is delusional, but intelligent."

"Oh, Milliardo. Don't give up hope of peace so easily. Your parents have worked hard and tirelessly for peace, and they merely want you to carry on their goal." Noin murmurs.

"You are a soldier. How can you say such nonsense? You know what propaganda that is distributed by both sides. And you remain on the fence, even as you are given missions to kill... Peace."

"I believe in you, Milliardo. You can be so much more, so powerful, so good. That's why I'm here, that's why I try to help you. I believe that you will change the world."

"Then you are the only one," Milliardo mutters darkly. "Paraded by parents, sprouting peace. Yet when I show will to defy them, I am the devil incarnate."

"They care for you, and merely want the best for you," Noin says. "Just like all parents. They care for you and Relena. They don't know, but, about Quatre Winner?"

"There's been no time. They are in deep mourning about Heero Yuy."

"As are all pacifists across the world," Noin murmurs sadly. "He was the colony's brightest star, and now he has been destroyed."

"Relena doesn't understand. Noin, will you speak to her? I cannot, we are not close enough, not any more."

Noin smiles warmly at Milliardo and nods.


End file.
